


Cocoa Sounds Nice!

by Athena_Yule



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Synth! Codsworth, Synth! Curie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Yule/pseuds/Athena_Yule
Summary: Just a night in Sanctuary spent listening to old music. It's hardly exiting, but one wouldn't call it unpleasant. And for Curie and Codsworth?Well, to them it's perfect.





	Cocoa Sounds Nice!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a significant lack of Codsworth and Curie in this fandom. I wanted more of it. So I wrote some. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, when in doubt of how to write Codsworth, make him as stereotypically British as possible. Of course. What else.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

 

 

Cocoa wasn't something that Codsworth had ever had. Well, how could he? Being a Mr. Handy robot for over two hundred and ten years. He had never even thought to try any after he became a Synth, content to simply experience the world even without such luxuries. However, when his Mistress had found a container of the stuff, she had been adamant about sharing it with everyone of her friends. That was to say, those that could enjoy it. She managed to get Codsworth and Curie a cup for each of them, despite Codsworth's protests of him being fine even without it. 

 

And yet, despite that, he still found himself a few minutes later with a warm cup of the brown mixture in his hands. Curie had sat down on the couch beside him, leaning on the armrest. She sipped at it slowly, marvelling at the chocolate taste, and looked around the room. Her gaze travelled between the rack of magazines next to the kitchen counter, to the long-since broken TV, to the radio that sat on the coffee table in front of them. She glanced at it in interest, pressing a button on it. She expressed delight when she saw that it worked. She adjusted the frequency until she was finally happy with it, settling on something that was playing some acoustic guitar. It was slow, and soft, and Codsworth had to admit that it really was charming to listen to.

 

The minutes passed, with the two sitting in silence, enjoying the late evening. The two kept getting closer and closer to each other, although neither really noticed until they found themselves sitting shoulder to shoulder. However, even when they realised what was happening, they didn't move apart. They were comfortable sitting like that, so there was no reason to move. Ever so slowly, Codsworth even found that Curie had begun to lean on his shoulder. It was a warm weight, one that he didn't at all mind bearing. In retaliation, he ever so slightly moved his arm to wrap around Curie's shoulders, pulling her closer towards him.

"I sure do hope you don't mind me doing this, Miss Curie."

"Oh, never, Monsieur Codsworth! I quite like this."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course!"

 

As time passed, their drinks long since drunk, their peace remained unwavering. The radio had moved on from a guitar to a harp to a piano, and both individuals on that couch were happy. Curie sat there, thinking, before turning around to face Codsworth. 

"Miss Curie? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, but... Oh, this is rather had to say. Monsieur Codsworth, I want to tell you something."

"Feel free to go ahead!"

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that today was very nice, with you around. That, and... I've been having strange feelings when you are around."

"Feelings? Why, whatever do you mean? Are they bad?"

"Of course not! It is a wonderful feeling. Like there is something in my chest that becomes very warm. If I am not wrong, then this feeling is called..."

 

Curie trailed off, looking to the side as though unsure. Codsworth felt his heartbeat increase. Could this really be...? Curie didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Codsworth decided that there wasn't any point in waiting around and possibly wasting the moment.

"If I may, could this feeling that you described be... Love?"

"I... Yes! I believe that is the word."

 

Both Synths blushed after that. Codsworth swallowed, pushing the tornado of butterflies that was in his stomach deep down. He reached out a hand, and cupped Curie's cheek. He leaned in. God, he really hoped that this worked.

"May- May I...?"

 

There was a nod in response, and so Codsworth leaned in, closing the gap between the two. The kiss wasn't particularly long, only lasting a few seconds. But Codsworth could have sworn that he had gone straight to Heaven and back in that moment. The two smiled, Curie wrapping both of her arms around Codsworth and leaning into his chest.

 

Yep, Codsworth could consider this night one of the best that he ever had.


End file.
